Another Darkness
by LaFay97
Summary: Darkness is stirring once again in Middle Earth, only this time, an outsider from the North is involved. Ithil Lysa has no clue what she is, all she knows is that there is something after her and the elves seem oddly attached to her. Particularly the Elven King, Thranduil. Ithil must undertake many tasks across middle earth whilst overcoming her fears. An evil is brewing.
1. Prologue: Beneath Erebor

**Another Darkness**

**Prologue: Beneath Erebor**

The moon shone onto the snow making the glistening surface silver in light. The wind howled through the crooks and crannies of a broken fortress and a fallen city. What once were flags were merely rags of matted grey material, too faded to have colour, too old to have shape. A great battle took place on these blood soaked grounds, now washed away after time. Here, five armies battled for Erebor and the sheer wealth within.

The mountain now had been run dry of its riches, the Dwarves that once dwelt within their re-claimed home had perished. The kingdom under the mountain had begun to crumble. That's not to say that the Dwarves did not succeed in other mountains. Life on middle-earth prospered in these times.

Somewhere, under all the old death, old wealth and old soil was something that pulsed through the earth, seeking, wanting to be found. Yet, not just any person, a particular, young girl far away in the exiled lands. It is this girl's adventures in finding this object that this story follows.

It was a time of peace throughout middle earth, however, the oldest, wisest and most powerful beings could sense the world stirring with that all-too-familiar darkness. Elven lords and wizards alike convened to discuss this growing evil.


	2. The road is calling

**Another Darkness**

**Chapter 1: The Road Is Calling**

A/N: This is the only one I'll be making (though no promises) I do not own an of JRR Tolkiens work, however I own Ithil Lysa and what she is (no spoilers). I also own characters such as Orma, Voron, Jorund and The Bad Guy, and any other crazy people I dream up. Any who, have fun. Please review :)

Whilst all was well for the races throughout the land, half-beings were still looked down upon, forgotten or even discriminated against. In this land far from the mainlands, far north above even the Grey Mountains, where uncommon creatures gathered either in exile or purposefully straying away from the land of men, elves and dwarves. Some were simply born here.

Ensam, the City Of The Planes, was an unruly place surrounded by planes of blue-green grass, a strange anomaly given from the icy climate. From the single spiraling tower in the centre, you could see the edge of the forrest that everyone knew beyond which lied the Grey Mountains weeks after. On the exterior Ensam looked a peaceful, albeit rundown place; however, inside the city it was everyone for themselves. No one knew how the city erected, given that none of the Northern Creatures could work together to build anything like a city. So it was simply inhabited, with no law and few morals.

In a dank tavern on the edge of Ensam, in the darkest corner, sat a figure hidden behind a heavy cloak. They cradled a mug of warm mead in their small hands. Ithil Lysa was one of the creatures born in the northern lands. She had no recollection of her parents or where she came from, nor was she identifiable as pure elf or pure human. She was an enigma amongst the creatures here. Ithil possessed the beauty of an elf, with the curves and athleticism of a human. Yet she was neither.

Her long black hair was so dark it shone purple at times, her eyes were the colour of sunset in an array of unusual oranges and pinks. Her skin was white as snow and her features were a blend of soft and sharp, with high cheekbones and soft, large round eyes like a deer. Her lips were a soft pink cupid bow, and her nose was small and dainty. Her ears had the slight point usual in elves. A woman like her would usually fair for the worst in this city, however, having lived here her whole life, Ithil had gained a reputation among the population in the North. She was not to be messed with. Armed with magic and knives that she knew how to use, Ithil held her own.

The woman stared at the opposite wall tiredly, for days she had been attacked with dreams of ruins and mountains somewhere south. Visions such as these were not unusual. Her magic was often unpredictable often flaring in strange places. Whilst she had somewhat mastered the offensive side of her magic, the Other Stuff was a mystery and uncontrollable to her. She had no tutor to teach her how to handle her Other magic.

Given the nature of her lifestyle here, it was a barely conscious decision to hold a knife to the throat of a person who had decided to sit with her. Ithil's strange eyes focused on the intruder to her thoughts. An incredibly elderly man with a large pointy hat sat opposite her with only mild surprise in his grey eyes.  
>"Vad vill du?" she hissed at the man. He frowned at her slightly.<br>"Do you speak common tongue, my lady?" He asked back. Ithil frowned. What was a southern man doing up here?  
>"Yes."<br>"Is it too bold for me to ask you to lower your weapon?" he asked softly. His eyes were kind as his words. Ithil nodded and lowered her knife.  
>"If you make a move, it will not be trouble to stab you quicker than you can blink." Ithil's common tongue was a little rusty, yet even the elderly man noticed the fluidity and song-like nature of her voice.<p>

"My name is Gandalf the White. What's yours?" he asked, despite knowing the answer.  
>"I am Ithil Lysa," she replied. Gandalf retrieved a pipe from beneath his white robes and began to smoke.<br>"What can I do for you, Gandalf?" Ithil asked impatiently. The wizard cocked his head.  
>"I have come to recruit you," he spoke slowly, making sure she understood him. This only irked Ithil more.<br>"What for?" she asked before taking another mouthful of her mead. She looked around the tavern discreetly making sure no one was listening. Luckily, the place was fairly barren.  
>"I am devising a company to accompany me on an adventure. I need someone of the North to join me this time. I have heard many things about you, Ithil Lysa and would greatly appreciate your efforts." Ithil frowned again.<p>

"Why me? Why the North?" she demanded, sitting up straighter. She had never been propositioned for a quest.  
>"Because, I believe, there is another darkness coming to this world that would not only affect the main lands, but those surrounding it. What we are looking for happens to be of the North."<br>"'Of the North', then you shouldn't mess with it. Artifacts from the North are dangerous and unpredictable."  
>"It is a person we seek."<br>"Then even more so! If this person is from the North then why are they South? If that is where we are going, because even I am not game to venture further North."  
>"Yes, it is to the South. We believe the person may have retreated to the South in search of something powerful. It is...not so much the person we week, rather what they may have found."<br>"So, it is too late to get there first, is that it?" She asked with a smirk. Gandalf nodded sagely.  
>"I'm afraid so. We must find this person and retrieve the artifact before whatever evil coming finds it.<br>"How do you know that the evil is not the one who found it? How do you even know of the artifact? How do you know of this person? You are not very clear on the details, wizard."  
>Gandalf was taken aback by the interrogation. Most people never asked this many questions.<br>"If the evil had found it, we would surely all be dead. We only know of the person and the object due to a prophet."  
>"So, this could all very well be a giant misconception and the evil could just be a bad feeling?"<br>"When you put it like that, yes, precisely." Gandalf chuckled to himself. It was far more complicated than that, yet it was a surprising accurate summation of the facts.

Ithil sucked in her breath and took to going over the proposition in her head. It was a fools errand that she really had no real investment in. Yet, she was incredibly bored and had always wanted to go South. She doubted they would accept her there. She could not be defined, and the southerners like their definitions.  
>"What do I get out of all of this?"<br>"I can offer you gold?" He suggested. Ithil crinkled her nose.  
>"No. However, in the south are the Elves."<br>"I cannot offer you elves."  
>"Of course not! I simply wish to speak to one. Preferably a very, very old one. " Ithil was secretly very excited at this prospect.<br>"Why, may I ask?" Ithil leaned forward and gestured with her free hand (the one not holding the mug) to her face.  
>"What do you think I am?" Gandalf looked stunted.<br>"An Elf?"  
>"No, I don't think so. I'd be a pretty unusual elf, wouldn't you say? However, the elves are very old, most have probably seen or heard of what I could be. I want to know what I am, Gandalf. Simple consultation is all I require.<br>"Well, we will be going very far south, near Mirkwood. It would prove a small problem to get consultation with the Elven king there, but I think I can talk him into it. I would take you to any of the other two, more hospitable, Elven Lords, but they are preparing for the oncoming storm ahead. Thranduil, on the other hand, does not often leave his precious Mirkwood to help with such affairs. He is very protective of his forest..." Gandalf seemed to be remembering something that happened in another time.  
>"He will do. I accept this adventure then. Who else shall be accompanying us, Wizard?"<br>"Well," he said standing,"I was planning on working my way down to recruit the rest of our company. This is the furthest stop North." Ithil stood with the wizard, nodding in agreement.  
>"We will need to head west first and go down past Carn Dûm, I am not overly fond of the idea of going past Gundabad, despite it being a short-cut. We still need to recruit so..." he let the sentence trail off and began walking to the door of the tavern. Ithil shrugged. Gundabad did not scare her, the forest before the mountains however, were terrifying. Only twice has she ever gone that far South.<p>

The strange duo emerged from the tavern into the icy air of Ensam. Ithil pulled up her hood and followed Gandalf out of the city. This marked her first ever quest. She may even find out what she was. Something told her she would not be returning to the harsh northern lands for a long, long time.


	3. Orma and Voron

**Another Darkness**

**Chapter 2: Orma and Voron**

They had already been walking for days and had only just come to the edge of the forest. It was one of the few woodlands that had remained unnamed. Ithil had always thought that it was because the Southerners did not deem anything above the mountains important, and the Northerners associated it with the South, which they wanted nothing to do with.

"How did you get past the forest in the first place Gandalf?" Ithil asked her wizard companion. Gandalf looked down at her petite frame. Despite her elvish looks, she was considerably shorter, yet she retained the curves of a human woman. She was, in every sense of the word, petite.  
>"Sheer luck I'm afraid."<br>"Let's hope for that, then." Ithil withdrew her knife to cool her nerves. Despite her cool and harsh exterior, Ithil was a rather anxious person with many insecurities. One was being rejected for not having a defined race, another was love, something she found foreign and altogether terrifying, the last was these forests in particular. Twice she had ventured here, thinking that if she just made it through, she would be fine. Both times ended horribly. Resulting in nightmares.

The two stepped into the dark forest. It was a dense piece of woodland with scratchy trees that shadowed the ground to the point where the inside of the forest reminded Ithil of night. Wolves were one of the major threats in these woods. The other being some dark elves, although they mainly stayed to the west of the forest. One of Ithil's expeditions had been hindered by wolves, resulting in a rather strange fear of candids and another was with the dark elves, resulting in a loss of innocence.

Ithil took in the cold, dank forest with a keen eye, flinching at anything that moved.  
>"Are you okay, Ithil?"<br>"I don't have particularly fond memories of these woods. I just want to make it to the other side," Ithil replied in a low, quiet voice. The Wizard nodded slowly, eyes flicking about him just the same. A howl came from the North East and Ithil jumped. Her skin tingled and her eyes seemed to swirl like fire. Gandalf watched the woman on her guard, power seemed to ooze out of her. He would say she was a witch, but it was a different kind of power, one that he had never felt. Gandalf rarely ever felt doubt in his decisions, but he was doubting the choice to bring her into the mainlands. She was not only powerful, but beautiful. Something he feared would cause hinderance in his adventure. He knew that others would seek her as a trophy, wanting to use her for their own advances. But he needed her on this Journey. Something compelled Gandalf North. When he heard of Ithil, he knew she was the first he had to recruit.

Ithil frowned at the dazed wizard lost in his thoughts.  
>"Gandalf, we are being hunted. I hope you can run, old man," she said before springing off with the dexterity and agility to rival any elf. Gandalf followed behind, his elderly appearance fooled most. They dashed through the forest, although the howls were getting louder...closer. Ithil could feel her heart racing, her magic was stirring and she shaped it into a weapon as she usually did with her unpredictable powers. Her skin glowed ever-so-slightly with the same hues as her eyes. The wizard found she was a rather useful light source as they ran.<p>

Soon the wolves could be heard bounding after them. Ithil knew it was impossible to outrun so many North Wolves. She turned and thrust her magic at the nearest beast. The orange-pink energy flew at the wolf and Ithil watched as it stopped dead in it's tracks, eyes losing their amber colour and fading into a dull white. The process took less than a short moment, but it always seemed to stretch out for Ithil. She felt it feed back into her own power. Another burst of power, simply a burst, hit another of the wolves away, flinging it into a tree. Gandalf was beside her with his own magic and one handed sword. Ithil felt her self fly forward as another wolf collided with her back. Ithil spun to face the beast and drove her knife into it's heart and throwing it away before she even hit the ground. She hit the ground, rocked back on her hand and flipped herself up. She continued to cut down the incredibly large wolves.

After what simultaneously felt like hours and mere moments, all the huge wolves were dead. Ithil and Gandalf looked at each other a moment, silently thanking the other, before they continued on. Ithil could hardly help her shaking. It didn't matter that she had killed all those wolves, they still terrified her.

"So what's the plan?" Ithil asked, hoping to distract herself.  
>"First, we shall go through Eriador, past Bree, where we shall make stop to recruit. And then we shall venture to Gondor in hopes to recruit Man. Then we shall cross into Rhovanion where we will go past Mirkwood, try and get an old friend to join, and then continue back north to Erebor to recruit some Dwarves. Luckily our Journey will be central to Rhovanion."<br>"So, we're pretty much doing a giant circle?"  
>"Yes, that'd be about right."<br>"This will be a long journey..."

After another day of traveling they finally came out to Carn Dûm. Ithil thanked The One for only having one altercation. The Wizard and the Woman began their long, tedious task of recruiting. Which alone would span several months.

**BREE**

The first stop in their journey was a small town called Bree. Ithil had to admit it was a strange place. Then again, she had found everything strange after crossing into the mainlands. They found themselves in a pub very similar to the one in Ensam, although this one seemed to be livelier.  
>"Who are we recruiting here? I thought we were going to Gondor for Man."<br>"I have found this to be a very good place to recruit a certain variety of man."

They sat at a table and Gandalf seemed to be looking for someone. Ithil frowned, somehow she doubted this recruitment process would include actually finding willing participants, it seems the wizard had already arranged that.  
>"When you say recruitment-" Suddenly a bang at the table caused Ithil to stop mid sentence and glare up at a very obviously drunk man wavering over the table.<br>"Ah, Voron Bane!" Gandalf said warming in greeting as he stood politely. "Please, join us!"  
>The man named Voron sat and seemed to immediately sober up, much to Ithil's appreciation. Ithil examined the mans appearance with high scrutiny. He was dressed in leathers, his sandy blonde hair was tied in a low pony tail at the nape of his neck, and his eyes were a muddy brown colour. He was altogether rather plain and unassuming to look at, but there was a fierce and mischievous look behind those eyes.<br>"Gandalf, you're later than you promised." His voice had a slight drawl and he did not finish all his words. Gandalf smiled.  
>"Yes, Lady Lysa was rather hard to find. Voron Bane, this is Ithil Lysa, Ithil, this is Voron Bane, a master sneak and thief." They both waited for her to act outraged at being paired with a criminal, but she just stared at them, bored.<br>"You think this bothers me. It doesn't. I lived in Ensam. Thievery is a mild thing, albeit useful thing."  
>"And what are you? What good are you to the company?" Bane asked with a smirk.<br>"I am magic and a knife user. Also something about me being from the North means something."  
>"Ah, that's you then. I thought you'd be bigger. Or at least uglier." She was unfazed at his words.<br>"I'm deceiving." Bane smiled at the comment.  
>"Welcome to the company, Mr Bane."<p>

**Edhelharn**

Gandalf, Ithil and Voron arrived in the great city of Gondor to find a rather prosperous atmosphere. Gandalf led them straight to the city guard. Noise and general murmur filled the streets and ithil could hardly believe such a place existed. She stood out amongst the Mortal men. People seemed unsure of her appearance. Unable to place her. It had been the same in every destination. They arrived at the barracks and went inside. A whole lobby of men were sitting around preparing, chatting or eating. When they entered the general murmur of the room went silent. Eyes flicked between the three of them, although many eyes kept returning to Ithil with leers.  
>"I'm here to find Orma Thoretes, Gandalf said in a booming voice unnecessarily. Slowly a woman emerged from behind a corner. her hair was cut short, a thick brown mess of curls that came to her chin. She stood tall, then same as Voron, although she was stockier than the lithe thief. She was a mass of muscles, but still held her feminine features. Her face was pretty, but hard. Her cool green eyes looked to the three of them, finally setting on Voron.<br>"It that Voron Bane, Gandalf?" Orma asked in threat.  
>"Now, now Orma. He was dropped of all charges. You cannot arrest him." Voron seemed to be looking for a place to dart off to away from the strong woman glaring at him.<br>"I came here for our agreement?" Gandalf ventured. Orma looked back at him.  
>"Yes, yes. I will come with you, but keep that damned criminal out of my reach." Orma grabbed a sword and a sack as if she had been ready for this at any moment. The strong woman came up to Ithil.<br>"So, you are the woman from the North?" Orma's tone was softer when speaking to her, as if she thought Ithil was a delicate flower.  
>"Yes. The one with the knives and the killing...that's me," Ithil said in a flat tone. Orma smiled, the bloody woman was riling her up.<br>"Ah, yes it is."  
>"This recruiting stuff is easy. I didn't realize you had it all planned, Gandalf."<br>"Ah, well, I had already sort out these two before I came to get you, the elves may be harder..."


	4. Dangerous

**Another Darkness**

**Chapter 3: Dangerous**

The small group arrived at the very border of the great woods. Gandalf seemed altogether uncertain. He did not know how Thranduil would take two humans on his land, much less did he know what the elf king's reaction would be to Ithil.  
>"It won't be long before we're found by the guard. Until then, try not to upset the forrest," Gandalf advised. The group moved into the forest cautiously. It was all so beautiful to Ithil. An array of bright, luscious greens, cooled under the shade of the trees. Just as Gandalf said however, the party was son surrounded by woodland elves armed with bows pointed at them.<br>"Gandalf?" a voice spoke. Ithil turned to face the speaker. It was an elf with the lightest blue eyes and white blonde hair. Ithil had to stop her jaw from dropping. She had never before seen such a beautiful man.  
>"Legolas Greenleaf, It is good to see you again."<br>"You know better than to wander into these woods unannounced, you know father will not take kindly to this intrusion." His eyes fell on Ithil and he seemed shocked before he turned back to Gandalf.  
>"Why is it you are here?"<br>"Another adventure."  
>"Why is it you seem to be the source of all these adventures?" Legolas asked with a smile.<br>"Drop your guard," Legolas told his group, "I'm afraid we'll have to take you in, Gandalf."  
>"That is fine, we need to see Thranduil, anyway," Gandalf said in a merry voice.<p>

They were marched to a kingdom, it was beautiful underground fortress. Marching through the halls they came to the throne room, where sat the most beautiful man Ithil had ever laid eyes on, even surpassing Legolas. He was adorned in robes of silver with a crown of wood and red leaves. He had white blonde hair that came to mid chest, startling blue eyes and heavy black brows that set his face to perfection. The elven king stood upon their entrance, surprised to see Gandalf again after all these years.  
>"Gandalf, how many times do we have to arrest you before you stop making the same mistake."<br>"You'll receive a note when that happens," Gandalf replied.  
>"What is it you want from me this time?" Ithil cringed at his arrogant tone.<br>"I want nothing from you, I came to ask Legolas to join us." Thranduil looked at the rest of the party unimpressed until his eyes landed on Ithil.  
>"Then ask it of him and leave," Thranduil said in a dismissive tone, about to turn away.<br>"However, Ithil would like to speak with you," Gandalf spoke.  
>Thranduil frowned, "Ithil?" His eyes landed on the dark haired woman beside the wizard. Her name translated to Beauty in Elvish tongue, and it certainly matched.<br>"She wishes to ask you questions regarding her own personal quest." Thranduil mulled over this prospect. He was not particularly fond of the idea, yet he was intrigued by this woman.  
>"Then speak, child," Thranduil said, addressing Ithil. She broke out of her trance and narrowed her eyes.<br>"I am no child, elf." Possibly a bad choice of first words, she mentally face palmed herself. Thranduil's jaw twitched.  
>"I am being lenient not throwing you in a cell, now speak." Ithil lowered her eyes nervously. The party with her looked at her an gaped. Never had she shown such reservation.<br>"Actually, I was wondering if we could speak in private." Thranduil looked at the girl, annoyed that she did not look him in the eye. He had not yet seen her eye colour. He wasn't sure why this was important to him either.  
>"Granted. Gandalf, go speak with my son, I shall answer this girl's questions in the mean time."<p>

Gandalf was wary about leaving Ithil with Thranduil alone, but it was for the best. He took Voron and Orma with him and left to go find Legolas again. Ithil was left with Thranduil and a few guards.  
>"You are dismissed," he told them, before coming down his steps and walking up to Ithil. Her eyes still down cast. He stopped not far from her, within reach. She finally looked up at him and Thranduil did all he could to not show his surprise. Her eyes were a magnificent blend of orange and pink. Everything about her was ethereal.<br>"What is it you want to ask of me?" He said in a tone much colder than he intended. Ithil cocked her head, she seemed to be examining him as he did her.  
>"Do you know what I am?" Her voice was soft, with a lyrical quality, but the desperate tone behind her voice was unmistakable. Thranduil raised an eyebrow, only just realizing she was not elf, nor man.<br>"I know nothing about you, child, how could I?" Ithil frowned.  
>"I am not a child. What do you need to know, so you can tell me?"<br>"Why ask me? Surely you would have found someone else?"  
>"I needed to ask someone old. I'm not sure if whatever I am even exists anymore." Thranduil nodded.<br>"Are you not simply a blend of human and elf?" He asked, looking her up an down. He noticed her curved beneath her leather armour. Suddenly her eyes began to glow and her skin shone too. Thranduil stepped in closer, he could feel power radiating off of her, it was familiar. Thranduil smirked.  
>"Oh, yes." His voice sounded greedy to Ithil. His blue eyes were looking at her with fascination. He was uncomfortably close as if he was trying to soak in her power, without actually touching her.<br>"What am I?" she asked softly. Thranduil took in the uncertainty in her eyes.  
>"I cannot be certain. If my guesses are correct you are going to need help."<br>"Can you tell me?"  
>"Not until I know for sure. I will have to keep you here and keep an eye on you. If my assumptions are correct, you're going to need my help anyway."<br>"I have a quest to do."  
>"I'm sure we can work something out."<p>

The party entered the throne room again to see a glowing Ithil and an Elven King standing very close to each other. Only the elf had a haughty look and Ithil look crest fallen. Gandalf frowned. He knew it was a bad idea to bring her here.  
>"Gandalf," The elf said, not looking away from the dark haired woman, " I hate to put a hindrance in your plans but she needs to stay here."<br>"Nonsence, she has to come with me." Thranduil looked at him finally with a set expression.  
>"I can't allow that. I need to observe this woman if she wants to know what she is. Surely you can continue without her?" Ithil stepped away, now too uncomfortable to stand so close to an angry man. Gandalf frowned.<br>"You don't know what she is?"  
>"I cannot be certain yet, though I have my suspicions."<br>"I...I can travel north to recruit the dwarves without her, but when I return, I am going to need her back," Gandalf agreed reluctantly. Ithil looked up in alarm. Stay here? Really? "  
>"Is this wi-"<br>"Shush," Thranduil interrupted. Ithil glared.  
>"No, excuse you, but you do not get to tell me what to do, king or not. I am a free woman from beyond these lands and you will not hold me captive. If I agree, and I do mean it is my choice, it will be so without your arrogance." The entire room fell silent as they watched for Thranduil's reaction to such insolence. The king simply stared.<br>"Then chose now. But know this, if you choose to leave now, I will not tell you what you are." The room waited in baited breath.  
>"Fine. I will stay. But you will not treat me as lesser."<p>

Legolas stared at the two of them and felt an unwanted pang of jealousy. Why? He did not know this woman. Yet, he was angry that he agreed to go on this adventure before finding out Ithil would be staying. He wanted to be in her presence. This was something to ponder for the elf prince.

Ithil watched as her party left the halls of the elf kingdom. She had been with them a short while, but it was enough to bond with them. Now she was stuck in a place she did not know, in a land different from her own with an Elf king that looked at her like dinner. She turned back to see Thranduil's thoughtful gaze.  
>"I will see to it you get your own chambers, though I think it would be wise if you did not wander by yourself." It seems he left a million things unsaid in that one sentence.<p>

A guard ushered her to her new chambers, and she had to admit, it was one of the best places she had ever stayed. The chambers held a bedroom and a living room, separated by sheer silk curtains. Giving each room the illusion of privacy. She looked around hoping to find the bathroom, but was surprised to find there was none. She exited her rooms and found a guard close by. The guard stiffened as she neared.  
>"Excuse me, there is no bathroom in my chambers. Where are they?" The elf shifted uncomfortably, trying not to look at her.<br>"There are some down the halls, My Lady." Ithil followed his directions after making a stop to grab some fresh clothes to change into. The bathroom was a giant room filled with spas of hot water like hot springs underground. Ithil disrobed and stepped into the water, allowing her muscles to relax.

Thranduil paced in his own chambers, if what he thought about Ithil was true, then they were both going to have trouble. He knew it was not exactly safe to leave her by herself, not if what he suspected was true. Yet, it could backfire on him if he kept the woman around. He berated himself for his childish behaviour and decided to go find her. No. It would not be safe for her alone.

"When I said don't wander off alone, this is precisely what I meant," Thranduil's smooth, deep voice startled her. She tilter her head back to see Thranduil standing not far from the entrance to the bath rooms. Ithil sunk lower into the water to hide herself.  
>"And it is entirely rude to walk in on a lady bathing!" Ithil reprimanded. The elf smirked at her.<br>"Nudity doesn't phase me, woman. I've been alive longer than you could count." Ithil shrugged at his reasoning and defiantly stood with her back to him and picked up her clothing. Thranduil felt snide comments seize in his throat as he took in her risqué form. It was so unlike the flatness of elves. Never had he seen a woman like this naked. How odd, given his time on this earth. Ithil dressed, still with her back to the king. When she was done she faced him.  
>"What is it?" She asked him, wanting to know why he had disturbed her.<br>"I came to say you are not to go anywhere without me. It is very dangerous for you to be left alone here."  
>"For that reason, whatever it may be, is it dangerous to be alone with you?"<p>

Thranduil knew the answer was yes, but he was unwilling to have it any other way, so he shook his head. He knew they were just as dangerous to each other.  
>"Why is it so dangerous?"<br>"Because not all have my self control." And with that, he swept out to the bath chambers.


	5. Ithrandur

**Another Darkness**

**Chapter 4: Ithrandur **

This dwarf they had found turned out to be brighter than any of them were expecting. His black hair was unruly and free of binds, other than the odd braid. He had steely grey eyes and a beard. He was rather young and seemed to assess each of them individually.  
>"So, let me get this straight. You have found a woman from the North who you believe can lead you to this...person...you're looking for?" asked the dwarf.<br>"I have not been...completely truthful. I told Ithil this, but the truth is... I believe she is the one who will lead us to whatever it is that has Lady Galadriel worried. The lady elf sent me to the North to find someone. When I asked around, I had no doubt it was her. I spoke to one who said she had visions, that she weld magic wilder than any beast and that she was an unknown race. When I saw her in that tavern, I knew I had found the one to lead us to whatever it is calling out," Gandalf spoke with a small amount of shame at having lied, but it was for the best. The group looked at Gandalf over the crackling fire in their camp.  
>"Hold on...what does this Ithil look like?" asked Jorund the dwarf.<br>"She has raven hair, with purple undertones," Voron told him.  
>"And eyes like the sunset," Legolas imputed.<br>"She has the beauty of an elf, but the frame of a human," added Orma. Jorund looked at them all like they were idiots.  
>"And why isn't she here?" he asked, dreading the truth.<br>"She stayed at Mirkwood with my father to learn of what she is, he seems to know," Legolas told him, trying to figure out what they had missed.  
>"Well of course he does. Or he should! So, what you bunch of trolls are telling me is that you left an Ithrandur with a bunch of elves? What's wrong with you?" Jorund reprimanded. They looked at him in confusion.<p>

"You know, and Ithrandur?" Blank stares. "Oh, my...The Ithrandur are a special type of creature predating that of man. A kind of companion race to the elves. They are pretty much a special kind of succubi for elves. Only, not the usual kind of harlots you see. They are powerful beings above even you wizards, older too. Do you know how old this girl is, has she told you? If she doesn't know what she is then she is in trouble, Ithrandur magic left unchecked is a dangerous thing."  
>"Is she in danger with the elves?" Voron asked stupidly.<br>"Of course she is! You better hope she doesn't stray too far from that king, otherwise the elves with go nuts. She'll be like a drug for them. And you better hope that king is old and powerful, because he will need all the restraint he has."  
>"My father wont harm her," Legolas defended. Gandalf looked down, he was such a fool! Only now was it all coming back to him. How could he have not seen this? Then again, the Ithrandur were supposed to be extinct.<br>"So, we need to go back and save her," Orma spoke boldly. They nodded in agreement. Jorund hoped they could help this girl so carelessly left behind.  
>"How did you know about the Ithrandur?" Orma asked him.<br>"It's the elves only bloody weakness, every dwarf knows. The best way to kill an elf is to kill an Ithrandur they've fallen in love with." It seems the party had more to worry about that the elves' infatuation.

**Mirkwood**

She felt it again, the throb through the land that seemed to find her, pulling her. She was too afraid to follow her instinct and find whatever was calling her. It woke her from her nightmares. She knew where it was. Her visions told her that, the pull could lead her there. But she was stronger than to walk blindly into what could easily be a trap...so why was she moving so silently through the halls, trying to find the exit as though she was trapped in her own mind. Her body moved on it's own. She tried to fight it, but the pull pulsed and suddenly pain ripped through her, her scream echoed through out the entire cavern. Something was manipulating the pull. She could almost feel their claws ripping into it, trying to direct it towards themselves. She screamed again. They knew she was there, they knew...they knew where she was. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her visions started.

Ithil saw a shadowed man with long, black hair and red eyes, fire at his fists and a snarl on his face. He looked straight at Ithil.  
>"<em>I can see you now. You're the one I need...<em>" his voice was smooth, but held a very dark tone in them. She saw a forest on fire...she saw Thranduil lying on the ground surrounded in blood on the snow.

"Ithil! Ithil!" She was being shook awake. Thranduil was beside her accompanied by a dozen guards. She was shaking in the kings arms, pain still flowing through her body. She could feel her wet cheeks and wondered when she was crying.

Thranduil knew for certain that there was no way he could be mistaken now. Not know that he held her so close, not now, knowing that she had a vision. It was unmistakable.  
>"Thran-Thranduil! He's going to find me! He knows where I am!" Her sobbing caused all the elves to stiffen uncomfortably. Thranduil held her closer.<br>"Shhh, Ithil. Be calm. No one will hurt you here." He rose, carrying her in his arms. Trying to avoid the red in her eyes.

Ithil awoke in an unfamiliar bed. Her eyes were saw and her body was stiff, but she was otherwise fine. She sat upright, the sheets fell away from her and she slipped out of the bed. The dark haired woman looked around the room, surprise to discover Thranduil sleeping on a chair beside the bed. Her heart melted a little. He was a rude, arrogant man. And over the last few weeks he had infuriated her, but he was not one to ignore her pain. She ran her hands down his arms to his hands. She felt power flow through her as she touched him, the only other time she had felt that...She shook her head. No, she would not remember that. Thranduil awoke slowly, seeing her standing above him with a soft smile replacing her usual scowl whenever she was in his presence.  
>"Come on, there is still time for you to rest properly." She lead him to his bed and he sat down, unsure why he was following her lead.<br>"Lie down." Ithil's eyes were shining a bright pink. Thranduil followed her instructions. She pulled the sheets over him and brushed his hair away. He seemed thoroughly confused by the entire thing. Ithil leant forward and kissed him lightly as a butterfly on his forehead.  
>"Thank you. Sleep now, dear king." Thranduil felt whatever energy he may have had disappear with that light kiss and he fell into a deep sleep immediately.<p>

Ithil stepped away. Unsure what to do. The man she saw was after her. If she stayed, then Mirkwood would be in danger. If she went with Gandalf and the other's they would be in trouble. With one last glance towards the king she sighed softly and knew what was right. She had to find what ever was pulling her before that man did. And she had to do it without being seen.

She slipped out of the room and went to gather her things and change from these elves robes into her old, worn leather armour. When she was ready she began sneaking out of the stronghold. She felt an overwhelming sense of sadness as she left. It was easy to dodge the guards. It was stupidly easy. Before she knew it, she was outside in the forest. The night her long lost companion in cover. With one last glance back she wished Thranduil a good sleep. And then, Ithil slipped into the night, heading North with ease. After she found whatever it was she was looking for, she would hide away in the North. Further than Ensam where no one could find her.

**The Party**

When the group got to Mirkwood, the last thing they expected was to find the elven kingdom in chaos. When they entered the throne room chamber, they still in fear as a very angry Thranduil was barking orders at his guards.  
>"Father, what is happening?" Legolas bounded up to his father in concern.<br>"IS SHE WITH YOU?" Thranduil demanded. His cold eyes like a storm.  
>"Who? Ithil?"<br>"Yes!"  
>"I haven't seen her...is...is she gone?" he asked his father in worry.<br>"She vanished, no one saw her leave.  
>"What did you do to her, Elf?" Jorund asked angrily. Thranduil's pale eyes narrowed on the dwarf.<br>"Cease your tongue, Dwarf. I did nothing to her!" Thranduil had never felt so angry. It was worse that for some reason he had slept for a week!  
>"Thranduil, where is my Northerner?" Gandalf asked in threat. The elf king scowled.<br>"I do not know, wizard. That is the problem. Last I saw her...she was sleep walking and then she had a vision. She was in pain. Damn Ithrandur!"  
>"I see you figured out what she was..." Orma spoke slowly, trying to leave an accusations out of her voice.<br>"After the visions yes, and the fact she made me slumber for a week!" Thranduil was no longer in control of what he was saying or doing. With a breath all his anger faded away and he was his usual cold, calculating self. Boredom etched onto his face. Although everyone knew it was just a mask, they did not argue. It was better this way.

"Did she say anything before she left, my lord?" asked one of his advisors. Thranduil stood straight, remembering what she had said.  
>"She said that someone was looking for her, that they were going to find her." The group of odd creatures looked amongst each other in worry. Ithil was in danger, and they had no clue where she was. Each wanted her safe for their own reasons. Thranduil and Legolas looked at each other, they knew it would be a danger for them to get too attached to this woman, but they knew in that instance they both wanted to get her to safety.<p>

Gandalf grouped the party together to go through their plans.  
>"I will go to Rivendell to seek Galadriel, hopefully she can shed some light on what is happening. Orma and Voron go North, hopefully she went that way, I doubt even she would be foolish enough to head to Mordor. Legolas, you may want to stay here with your father in case she returns."<br>"I want to help look for her!" He argued. Gandalf frowned at the elf.  
>"I understand. But I don't think it would be wise for you to be around her. It was hard enough for your father. She may very well return, in which case we will need you to find Orma and Voron. I will come straight back here after my counsel with the other elf lords."<p>

Legolas paced his chambers in frustration. Who was that old wizard to tell him what to do? Thranduil entered his son's room silently, watching him pace.  
>"Legolas," Thranduil spoke softly. His son turned and stared at him in accusation.<br>"This is your fault!"  
>"Hold your tongue. I want you to ignore Gandalf and go after her. Follow those mortal morons sent North. I cannot go, otherwise I would. But, some of us have kingdoms to run." Legolas smiled warmly.<br>"Thank you father!"


	6. An Unwanted Companion

**Another Darkness**

**Chapter 5: An Unwanted Companion**

A/N: Ah, I knew I couldn't help myself. Anyway, thanks for those who have favourited and followed. Just so you know Thranduil won't always be so OOC, he's just adjusting. I plan to make this a long and epic story, but to do that, I would like some encouragement. So please review!

Ithil slipped through the cover of darkness, beneath the cover of forrest. Moonlight barely filtered through the leaves. Despite evil having left it over 180 years ago, the forest still had an air of danger. The leaves had changed to green and the paths were once again clear, just as when it was the great Greenwood, however, the water still tainted with enchantment, and Ithil knew from speaking with Thranduil to stay clear of the water, and do not upset the trees.

She was close to Lake Town after only a day, yet, now she had to travel on the riverbed. It wasn't long before she had reached the frozen town. Looking around her on the river cusp, she realized it would have been far easier to steal a boat and sail up the River. Then she would at least have a boat to get to the town. Steeling her breath, Ithil dropped her heavy cloak and dived into the icy water.

It bit into her skin like cold fire and soaked into her bones. The cold stole away her breath and made her body like lead. Yet still, she pushed forward, her arms strongly propelling her. Her leather made her heavy. It was a long way to swim, a fools errand really. Yet what other choice did she have? It was cross the lake, or not get to where she had to go.

After hours of swimming, her entire body was tired, she only had little to go, another hour at most...Her lungs stung in agony and her body was colder than the peak of a mountain. Her vision was beginning to darken along with the night. Her tired body fell fatigued and began to sank deeper into the water, unable to hold herself up.

The last thing she saw before the unyielding cold took her was a pair of arms reaching into the water.

Ithil awoke later in a warm bed. Her eyes focus on the room around her, it was a wooden shack it seemed, yet comfortable. It seemed new in terms of buildings in Middle Earth. To be honest, Ithil was getting tired of waking up in strange beds.  
>"So, you finally decided to wake, I see?" Ithil looked to the voice and frowned. A human man stood before her. He had dark hair tied at the nape of his neck, he was fairly clean shaven, though stubble dusted across his jaw. He had deep brown eyes, far richer than Voron's muddy ones.<br>"Where am I?" she asked, standing away from the bed. He was far taller than her, she noticed with dismay, that she only came to his chest.  
>"You are in Lake Town, which is a far better choice to the lake you were drowning in. What kind of idiot tries to swim across the long lake? I'm surprised you did not die earlier." He crossed the room, just out of arms reach of the woman.<br>"I had no other way to cross."  
>"You should have waited on the barge for a bargeman, like a normal person. You wouldn't be the first person smuggled into this town. I doubt you'll be the last."<br>"If I did that, then I would have been caught up to, not something I am keen on."  
>"Who did you upset? Got enemies tracking you down?"<br>"Oh, no. My friends most likely. Or the ruddy elves," she replied. He chuckled and crossed his arms.  
>"You're running from your friends? That's not very nice, is it?" he laughed. Ithil scowled at him.<br>"It's for their own good. And I do not have time for this. I need to get further North, to Erebor." She pushed past him and made for the door.  
>"Why do you need to go there? It's nothing but waste. Sure, it was prosperous for a while, but over time...gold runs out. The dwarves moved to the misty mountains where they have found new gold. Head West."<br>"I am not after Dwarves or gold."  
>"Then what are you after?" He asked in a low voice, his deep brown eyes pondering. Ithil stared at him a moment and almost laughed. Almost.<br>"I don't know. Hopefully I'll know when I get there."  
>"You're the stupidest person I have ever met..." Ithil raised her eyebrow at him.<br>"You don't even know me."  
>"No, what is your name?"<br>"Ithil. Yours, human?"  
>"Vicor Bard," he answered with some pride, "Really, I'm the only hope you have to getting to Erebor...alive. My great grandfather was the man in charge of the human side of things in the battle for Erebor. Well...the second one...with Smaug." Ithil smirked.<br>"Ah yes, Smaug. Everyone in the mainlands were so scared of such a puny dragon."  
>"Puny? How dare you! What do you know of dragons?"<br>"I come from the North. The real North. Dragons there are real dragons." Vicor stared at her.  
>"The North? Don't be absurd, nothing lives in the north."<br>"Where do you think all the bad creatures come from? All the ones in your nightmares. They come from the North... and the East."  
>"Are you a monster, Ithil of the North?"<br>"I don't know," she answered honestly. Ithil left the room, entering further into the house. Looking out the windows she could see an icy river.

"Hey...HEY! Don't think you can just wander into the bloody Erebor! You cannot find the Arkem stone, it's pasted down the line of the next royal dwarves. There is nothing under that mountain! It's bled dry."  
>"I am not after some stupid stone, at least I don't think so." He looked indignant.<br>"I did not rescue some bloody drowning woman to have her freeze to death in the bloody mountains! All because she was too stupid to allow her friends to help her." Ithil turned on the black haired man with fire in her eyes.  
>"You know nothing of my journey, or what I have to face. I would keep your mouth shut, Vicor Bard of Lake Town. I am from the North, I have seen my fair share of darkness, but never have I seen something as dark as whoever is after me and whatever is under that mountain. Either I get to it first, or he gets it first...or he gets both of us if I do not hurry fast enough. So excuse me if I take my leave." She side stepped the man and continued on her way out of his home.<p>

She was half way down the bridged path when she heard Vicor fall into step with her.  
>"What...what are you doing?" Ithil asked. Vicor cocked his head.<br>"I'm here to make sure you don't die."  
>"I don't even know you, Bard."<br>"Yeah, well, I'm not in the habit of saving people just so they die later."  
>"I am not you responsibility. Go home."<br>"Ah, and let a pretty little thing like yourself get lost in a dwarven mountain. Nah, not a chance." Ithil rolled her eyes.  
>"You are awfully trusting, how do you know I'm not the bad guy? How do you know that what I am seeking will not be used to kill you all?"<br>"If that were true, it would mean you'd be smarter. Considering your little marathon swim, I doubt it."  
>"That is a very poor judge of character. Maybe I'm a dumb bad guy."<br>"...No. I don't think so. Besides, I am so very curious of why and what, that I cannot turn back."  
>"You... are annoying," Ithil hissed. She heard Vicor laugh.<br>"Oh, yes."

**Orma and Voron**

The two humans stood on the edge of the river, unknowingly faced with the same predicament as Ithil. However, these two did have the sense to stay until a Bargeman showed up. It wasn't long before the shape of a boat appeared over the mist. There was a silence between the two since they had left. Orma, because of her distaste for the criminal and Voron, for the love of his head attached to his body.  
>"You two okay?" asked a man upon the water. A shaggy man with a crooked smile.<br>"Fine, lad. Don't suppose you'd have room on that vessel for the two of us, would you?" Voron asked the man with his own lopsided grin.  
>"There seems to be a rather big influx of people into Lake Town, just a week ago a young lass was carried in on Vicor Bard's boat. The silly girl decided to try and swim across the lake."<br>"So she did go this way?" Orma mused to herself. Voron smiled at the bargeman.  
>"Yes, we'd be looking for that silly girl. A friend of ours."<br>"Alright, climb aboard, we hardly have to hide any smugglings any more."

**Legolas**

Legolas watched from further upstream, out of sight to the three at the dock. He could hear everything that was being said, however, he had no interest in going to Lake Town. He had no doubt that Ithil was already past the rebuilt town. As he watched the humans sail off, Legolas took to dashing across the riverbed.

The elf was unsure what to say or do when he did find the Ithrandur, he knew to keep his distance but he wanted to know why she ran away. Something to do with the vision she had, he was sure. Was she heading back to her home in the North? Either way, he knew his father wanted her back, but Legolas wasn't sure that was a great idea.

**Ithil**

The further North they went, the more chills set into her skin. It had little to do with the cold, and all to do with seeing a magnificent city like Dale a ghost town. Ithil knew of the South better that most in Ensam. If she were honest, she had always wanted to travel to the mainlands and thus had read about everything that had happened. In the North, culture was all but non existent and history was all but lost.

So seeing the City Of Dale silent and dried up as much as Erebor, it was heart wrenching. To Ithil, it seemed wrong to see cities of the south as desolate as those ruins in the North.  
>"It's just like it was after the first attack of Smaug all those years ago. We thought that after the Dwarves returned to the mountain, then there'd never be poverty in these parts again. Really, the Dwarves took most of the gold to the Misty Mountains where they made a new kingdom, just under a different mountain," Vicor told her quietly as they walked through Dale.<br>"Why did the Dwarves leave? I thought the mountain ran out of gold..." Ithil asked.  
>"No one really knows, they just up and left, telling people that the mountain had run dry, but my grandmother told me some saw them leaving with bundles of gold, heading west to the misty mountains. I think they found something under there that they wanted no part of. Out of pure coincidence, do you think you should mess with whatever it is you're looking for."<br>"I don't know what is under that mountain but I have to find it, before the other one does."

They made it through the city and began walking to the lonely mountain. The close she came to the mountain, the more she felt the pull from deep beneath it. Like an invisible string tugging at her, urging her to keep going. it called to her like a siren.

Vicor watched as Ithil's extraordinary eyes glazed over, her pretty face going slacker the closer they came. He knew not why he decided to tag along with this strange woman after he saved her from drowning. It was just in his gut, to make sure she was not alone. She seemed like she knew nothing of her environment, so focused on what lay beneath her he was surprised she did not just start clawing at the ground.

They came to the gates of Erebor, left open as a sign of abandonment.  
>"Why hasn't anybody claimed the mountain, if only just for settlement?" Ithil asked absently as they passed through the great gates. The halls were dusty and barren. The place was in fairly good condition, abandoned no more than 50 years ago, it seemed.<br>"Well...there's a superstition. It's said that the mountain is cursed," Vicor replied, looking around him.

Ithil wandered through the halls as though she had lived there her whole life. They came to the mine part of the mountain.  
>"How do we get down there? All the shafts were destroyed," Vicor asked, peering over edge and down into a bottomless pit. Ithil grabbed two abandoned pickaxes and shoved them at Vicor.<br>"If you're absolutely sure you want to follow me, despite how stupid it is, follow me." Ithil grabbed some pickaxes of her own and flung herself at the wall of the cavern. Sticking the axes into the wall. She slid down about 10 paces until they stuck.  
>"You're insane!" Vicor called from above.<br>"Yes!" Ithil laughed.  
>"Here goes nothing," Vicor whispered to himself. He took the leap of faith and jumped at the wall. he landed beside Ithil and turned with a grin.<br>"You know, if you get yourself killed because you decided to trust a stranger, that will not be my problem."  
>"I was bored anyway."<br>"Nothing you are doing makes any sense," Ithil mumbled as she began lowering herself. Stabbing into the earth.  
>"What makes you think something is down here?" he asked, following her.<br>"Would you believe me if I said I had a hunch?"  
>"I'm already hanging off a cavern wall, why not believe you?"<br>The two continued to descend into the darkness.


	7. More Than Gems

**Another Darkness**

**Chapter 6: More Than Gems**

**Voron and Orma**

The humans (followed by a hidden elf) came to the Erebor after hearing that Vicor Bard and a mysterious woman left Lake Town to the Lonely Mountain.  
>"What is she hoping to find there? And why is she going with some stranger after she abandoned us?" Voron asked, sulking. Orma rolled her eyes and glared at the thief.<br>"Does it matter. We just need to make sure she's safe so we can continue on this quest."  
>"Why did you agree to go on it anyway, a valuable member of society like yourself?" Orma frowned at him and ignored the question, turning her attention back to the mountain.<br>"I wonder what she's looking for?"

**Ithil**

She could feel the pull of it, calling to her. It was euphoric the closer she got. It was harder to focus on using her strength to keep her from falling. Then it hit her hard. Like it was trying to meld with her.  
>"It seems the Arkem stone is not the only precious thing to come from this mountain," Vicor said as he watched her dazed smile.<p>

Without a second thought, Ithil began hammering into the mountain with one of her 'axes until the metal hit something that sung through the mountain. Ithil dug the object out of the rocks with her fingers, unfeeling of the scratches. It was a desperate action, as though she needed to hold whatever it was with such need that it was consuming her.

Ithil's long, pale fingers dragged out a stone from the wall. It was a beautiful purple colour, speckled with blue flecks, the stone was glowing like a pulse. Ithil gazed at it's beauty in awe, she felt it encompass her like a warm embrace. Her body then ached and screamed in agony as she watched what she thought was a beautiful stone turned into a jagged red stone that wrapped around her wrist, burning her as it went. Ithil set her feet on a small ledge and moved to rip it off her, only to have the stone wrap around her other wrist like hand cuffs. Then, Ithil went blank, her eyes faded as she lost consciousness. A powerful magic overtook her and she began to fall.

Vicor yelled as she fell, only just managing to grasp ahold of her. Only now they were stuck as Vicor only had one hand holding onto his 'axe and an unconscious girl in the other.  
>"Well, isn't this just my day. I've saved you twice and all I get is sass," Vicor mumbled to himself. He looked to the girl.<br>"I should just let you go..." he grumbled. Vicor sighed and pulled her up and moved her arms to loop around his neck. The surprisingly light girl was easy to lift. Vicor began climbing back up the cavern wall, mumbling under his breath.  
>"We should have just found some rope or something."<p>

A roar erupted from beneath the darkness below. The sound was angry and haunting. Vicor looked to the sound to see something moving beneath the darkness.  
>"Oh, well isn't that grand? Of course there's something evil. She touched something magical. Great," Vicor hissed as he picked up his pace. The creature screeched below.<br>"No wonder the dwarves left." The two made it over the edge and Vicor scooped her up in his arms and began running to the exit. He could hear clawing and scraping of stones as though they were crying out under the strain of the beast.  
>"Please don't be a dragon," he shouted at it. The thing roared in response. They ran through the halls of Erebor like demons were nipping at their feet. As he ran, he spotted a pair of odd looking people snooping around. One was a giant of a woman and the other was a lithe man.<br>"RUN!" He shouted. Their eyes snapped to him and saw Ithil in his arms and a giant shadow of a beast behind him and took his word for gospel. The trio and the unconscious woman sped through the Dwarven halls, desperate to get away from their hunter.

They burst out of the Erebor, taking a breath to look behind them. There it was they saw the giant beast in full. It was a shadowy thing, barely taking solid form, yet the presence of it was undeniable. The ground crunched beneath it, and the air moved around it. It was a hulking thing with smaller hind legs than it's front legs. It had a snarling muzzle filled with razor teeth. It's eyes were glowing red and angry, focused on the the Ithrandur. It had claws as long as swords, but curved like the eagles talons. Down the beast's spine were spikes of spine leading all the way into a whipping tail. It roared at them and began to slowly step out of the mountain as the sun set behind frosty peaks.

"Shadow Hound," Orma spoke under her breath like the very word was a curse. Vicor looked to his unexpected companions.  
>"Anyone up for a little fight then?" he asked with a small smile, despite dreading a battle with a Shadow Hound. They had not been seen among those of the mainlands in millennia. Vicor put Ithil down quickly and drew his two short swords. Orma with her great sword and, rather reluctantly, Voron with his knife.<br>"How do we kill it?" Voron asked as the beast stalked forward, head low.  
>"I haven't the faintest idea," Vicor replied honestly. The Shadow Hound roared once again and flickered, the thing seemed to wisp out of existence like fog, only to reappear on the other side of them.<p>

The group pivoted as the thing attacked, claws out and bounding. Thus beginning an arduous task of fighting the Shadow Hound. Whilst it was clear that the beast felt pain and could in fact be injured, it was resilient to their attacks. Often moving in a smokey wisp. Suddenly an arrow flew between the beasts eyes, and another quickly into it's heart, if it did have one. The beast roared and seemed to be bursting from the inside in a burst of light.

The group turned to see Legolas standing on a tall rock above where Ithil lay. He looked down on them from above in acknowledgement.  
>"Didn't Gandalf say for you to stay at the Elven King's halls?" Orma asked with a short smile, not particularly mad at the elf who had saved their lives.<br>"If I did, you would never have killed that Dae uuvanimo," Legolas told them before jumping down and landing beside Ithil.  
>"Whose blondie?" Vicor asked, "Actually, who are any of you?"<br>"We should be asking you the same thing," Legolas snapped back.  
>"I am Vicor Bard, of Lake Town. Now who are you?" Legolas looked at Vicor.<br>"Bard?" he mumbled.  
>"I am Orma and this is Voron, we are companions to Ithil."<br>"And you?" Vicor asked the elf.  
>"Legolas Greenleaf," he answered with no small amount of pride. "What happened to Ithil?"<br>"She touched some kind of gem under the mountain and it clung onto her."  
>"We need to get her back to mirkwood. My father may know what to do."<br>"Fine," Orma agreed.  
>"Wait, I'm coming with you!"<br>"What is your interest in Ithil?" Voron asked the man curiously.  
>"I saved her...twice. Feel a little responsible for her. Besides, for all I know, you could be the ones trying to kill her. Although most likely the friends she was running from."<br>"I don't see a problem with it," Voron admitted. Legolas frowned.  
>"Only because I knew Bard..." Legolas agreed. The elf scooped up Ithil, holding her close to him.<br>"Should perhaps I carry her?" Vicor asked.  
>"No, I am stronger than you anyway."<br>"Maybe he should, Leg-" Orma began.  
>"No."<p>

The companions began walking towards Mirkwood, with each step, Legolas felt better with Ithil pressed against him. Her hot breath brushed against his neck and he could feel her heart beating. As they journeyed she had not stirred once. If he did not have these small things to tell him she was alive, he would have thought her dead.

Within two days they had returned to the Elven King's Halls. They entered the magnificent kingdom once more, only silence fell as eyes looked upon the Ithrandur's unconscious form, none of them quite able to understand their sorrow. They made their way to the throne room to find Thranduil once again on his throne. The Elven King's blazing blue eyes fell on Ithil and he immediately stood.  
>"You found her, I see," Thranduil spoke coolly. He had time to reflect on his actions since the woman interrupted his life, and it was clear to him he needed more restraint of his emotions around her and her companions.<br>"_Yes, father. She was in the Erebor. She found something under the lonely mountain that clung to her and sent her into a sleep. When I got there, they were being attacked by Shadow Hound_," Legolas spoke quickly in Elvish. Thranduil nodded stoically.  
>"Take her to the healers, I'm sure they will be able to fix the girl. Oh, by the way, since you failed to remember the Dwarf you left here with no instructions, he has been harassing my kin. Kindly reign him in before I lose my patience and hold him in a cell until he rots." Legolas nodded and moved towards the healers quarters. He gave Orma a look, telling her to find Jorund.<p>

The healers looked at Ithil once before shaking their heads sadly.  
>"We cannot get her out of that. It is something she must do herself. As we speak, she is fighting a battle in her mind to return to us. Take her to her chambers and we will have to wait for her to gather the strength. It's a way the stone chooses the right wielder for it. Although we are unsure the exact nature of the stone, we know it is a life stone."<br>"A life stone?" Legolas asked in confusion.  
>"Yes, a stone with magical properties that chooses a master by putting them through some trial. Many do not succeed in the task, but if one does, it is bound to them for life."<br>"So she may lose, what then?"  
>"She will sleep forever, the stone will vanish."<p>

Legolas took in this news as he carried her to her chambers. He knew so little about Ithil that he knew not whether she had the strength to fight the Life Stone. He lay her on her bed and drew the white silk sheets around her, laying her arms above so he could see the red stone that encompassed her hands. Her face was peaceful, despite the battle he knew she would be having.

**Gandalf**

Gandalf the white had received word of Ithil, finding out everything about her situation whilst he sat in counsel with Galadriel and Lord Elrond in the form of a note sent by a hawk from the Mirkwood. He frowned at the parchment in thought, not hearing what the dark haired elf lord was saying.  
>"What is in the note, Mithrandir?" Galadriel asked with concern. He looked to her.<br>"Ithil has been found, bound in trial with a life stone," he told them. Elrond ceased talking and frowned.  
>"How did she come by that?"<br>"She found it under the Erebor, along with a Shadow Hound. She has been taken back to the Elven King's halls to heal.  
>"Do we know the power of this stone yet?" Elrond asked.<br>"Not yet, I am afraid. I must leave and return to Mirkwood."  
>"I believe it wise that we join you," Galadriel told him softly, looking to Elrond in search of agreement.<br>"I think so, it would be wise to have us there for when she awakes, if she does. Not all Life Stones are for good. Some are more dangerous than any could imagine."  
>"Ithil is a good person," Gandalf answered the hidden accusation.<br>"With a bitter past. We know not of her character, only that she is involved in all of this. Whether it is with us or against us only time will tell."  
>"Then let us go to Mirkwood and hope for Ithil's recovery. Although I must warn you and urge you to remember, not to get to close. She is an Ithrandur and can be a danger to even the elf lords," Gandalf warned in sincerity. Already secretly fearing for Thranduil and Legolas being in her company so much. There was so little to know about the ancient Ithrandur, that none of them, not even Elves could be certain of what enrapture with her could lead to.<p> 


	8. The Trial Interrupted

**Another Darkness**

**Chapter 7: The Trial Interrupted**

***warnings- may contain triggers***

A/N: hey guys, so thanks very much for all the favs and follows! I would also really love a review every now and then 3 Will give virtual cookies and hugs.

Since the moment the burning hot stone encased her delicate wrists, Ithil had sunk into the dark recesses of her mind. She felt nothing of the world outside, but rather, she could see, feel, hear, smell, taste everything in this strange place she had found herself. Everything was washed with a blue that looked like the sky after sunset, yet swirls of black mist covered the edges of all she could see. Ithil seemed to be floating like she was in water, her black, inky hair swirled around her.  
>"<em>Hello?<em>" she called out, though her voice sounded small and timid. Silence greeted her. She swam through the air, slowly, like drifting. She was in search of anything that she could find, something to get her out of here. To where? Was there an 'out'?

It wasn't long before she found a small pedestal below. Ithil could not see the ground due to the black mist. She floated down, slowly coming to her feet in a soft landing. Despite the feathery touch, the sound seemed to echo around her, causing a laugh to emerge from somewhere. The sound drifted over from all around, encompassing her in that dark chuckle. She touched the pedestal and a book appeared into sight. Curiosity took the better of her and she opened the book with no title. Page upon page was blank, almost halfway through the book did writing appear, slowly becoming bolder. As Ithil read she recognized these as her memories. Why was there so many blank pages before? The book was huge, bigger than any book she had seen, yet countless pages were left untouched.

Ithil stopped reading as she came to a memory she would rather forget.

Forget.

Had she forgotten all those pages? Is that why she could not read them. Her heart began beating irregularly fast and her mind became fuzzy. Pure panic coursed through her for what seemed like hours, until she calmed.  
>"Are you confused, Ithrandur?" asked a soft, lyrical voice. Ithil looked to the source to see herself standing at the base steps of the pedestal.<br>"You..."  
>"I am you, you are me, yes," She spoke. This Mystical Ithil was how she looked when her powers were in play, her snow white skin glowed like the moon and her eyes were ablaze with the colours of the sunset.<br>"Where am I?"  
>"You are inside The Trial," Other Ithil answered. Ithil looked around, still confused.<br>"You have found a Life Stone, a magical thing that binds to those it seeks, pulling them into a trial to see their worthiness. The trick is to break out." Ithil looked to her doppleganger.  
>"If this is a trial, then are you a part of it?" Ithil asked defensively.<br>"Oh, yes. I am, truly, the spirit of this stone. I am Jashina."  
>"So, Jashina, what kind of trial will I be undertaking?" Ithil asked, hands itching for weapons that were nowhere to be found on her being, as she wore only a long, sheer white dress.<br>"I am going to pick a memory of yours at random for you to experience again, only there will be several changes. All you have to do is endure this challenge, before we move onto the next one."  
>"That doesn't seem too hard, I've endured it once, I can do it again, I'm sure."<br>"Even if you know the outcome?"  
>"Of course."<br>"I have a very selected amount of memories to choose from, I cannot bring up memories that you, yourself do not know, Ithrandur." Ithil frowned.  
>"Why do you call me that, my name is Ithil Lysa."<br>"You're name matters not. Let us get on with the trial. I chose you for a reason, now I have to make sure I was correct."  
>"Why me?"<br>Jashina laughed at Ithil before striding up next to her to look into the book. Ithil watched as each step aspects of herself melted away, and in it's place was a woman who took no sold form, but rather, she seemed a ghost coloured of purple with flecks of blue. She was ethereal and beautiful, despite her unbelievable form.  
>"Ah, here is the perfect one. Please understand I am very sorry for this, but it is tradition. Now, remember Ithrandur, there will be some differences, if you find them, it will help you endure."<p>

Suddenly, Ithil felt a tug at her abdomen. The world changed around her until she was surrounded by trees. She was in the Nameless forrest. Ithil looked around her and saw no Gandalf, which meant this could be one of two memories. Ithil had never before felt fear like this, other than in the memory.

Her body seemed to move of it's own accord, just as if she were completely reliving, the only difference being her thoughts and awareness that it was all an illusion. She wandered through the forest, her goal to make it to the main lands. It wasn't long before she recognize which memory this was, and fear seated itself inside her like a glacier. There was nothing she could do. Then it happened, every detail was correct. The Dark Elves jumped out from behind the trees with twisted black arrows and bows. Their skin like ash and their hair black as midnight. Pointy ears stuck out in unusual ways. Their eyes were consumed with blackness, no white showed. Their pointed teeth showed around sneering mouths.  
>"Look what we found here!" One of them exclaimed to the others, barely managing Common Speech. Ithil drew her blades, ready to attack, not yet fearing the horrid creatures. Ithil wanted to yell at herself. Tell herself to run far and fast, but she could not hear her.<br>"Looks like one of them weird folk from Ensam," another said. The Dark Elves looked at her curiously.  
>"What...what is she?"<br>"Does it matter? Get her!" The leader barked, and the elves came crashing down on her, thus beginning the worst hours of her life. It was there that she lost her innocence, that she felt truly ruined. She was disgusted with herself and these vile creatures that preyed on her. Ithil screamed and cried with herself as they both lived through the worst experience of their lives. When the creatures were done with her, one of the elves struck her with a twisted blade, narrowly missing her heart. The foolish elves did not stay to see whether she had truly died before leaving to go back to their hovel. Ithil stood after hours of lying in her own blood and filth and began to stumble back into town with a tear stained face and a broken spirit.

The vision ended abruptly, leaving Ithil crying on the floor in the black mist. Jashina touched her back delicately in condolence. The crying woman flinched away from the mystical one unconsciously.  
>"You did well, Ithil," Jashina seemed genuinely guilty at making Ithil experience her most troubled past. "But, we must continue onto the next task." Ithil looked up from her crouched position, visibly shaking. Slowly, the black haired woman stood, her sunset eyes flicking al around her in search of danger.<br>"W-what is the next challenge?" she asked. All she wanted was to get out, so desperately. She would do anything to escape this nightmare. Jashina lead the trembling woman away from the pedestal.

The two came to a new place, it held three stone walls, just as randomly placed as the pedestal. On the walls, Ithil could see as she grew closer, were murals. One of them was in colour and the other two were shadowed out. Jashina frowned.  
>"This shouldn't be happening. It shouldn't be this hard to create a trial for you, but you have forgotten so much..." Jashina flickered with anger, red began shifting through her purple and blue colours.<br>"I can't help it!" Ithil argued, regaining some strength back. Suddenly, Jashina felt her temper break.  
>"I know you are worthy, but I cannot let you have access to the powers in my stone until I can give you the proper trials." Jashina began pacing, "Do I keep you here for ever? Do I fail you? Do I let you go?"<br>"How about you let me go? If ever I regain enough memory to finish the trials we can go from here." Jashina looked back at Ithil in thought.  
>"It will hurt, pushing you from the trials so suddenly, without you having completed all of it. It has never been done."<br>"I understand," Ithil replied solemnly. Pain coursed through her, similar to the pain she felt from the red stone. It was like tearing away her skin layer by layer and breaking her bones. It was like she was turning inside out. Jashina had not been lying when she said it would be painful.

**Elven King's Halls**

Thranduil watched Ithil, her skin was sweating, yet she remained completely passive. Suddenly, she seemed to come alive! An aching scream spilled out of her mouth as her eyes flew open and she shot up in a strange, frozen convulse. Ithil collapsed back onto the bed, panting and crying. Thranduil grabbed her shoulders and drew her attention to himself.  
>"Ithil, it is okay. You are safe," he spoke calmly in Elvish. Ithil's eyes locked onto the Elven King's icy blue ones. Her breath slowed and fluttered.<br>"Thranduil?" Ithil asked. Her last memory being hanging off a wall under Erebor.  
>"Yes. Are you well?" he asked softly. He scanned her for any serious injuries and stopped when he saw her hands and wrists. They were covered in a burn pattern, only it was well past the injury stage and already looked like a spiders web of silvery lines.<br>"Your hands..." Thranduil held them gently, and a stone fell out from her palm. It was a shining purple with blue specks.  
>"What happened?" The elf demanded. Ithil slowly sat up, her body was stiff and sore.<br>"I, uh, I didn't finish the trial... too many memories...gone," she rambled looking around her frantically. Thranduil was not used to seeing her so out of her head. He squeezed her shoulders once again in reassurance. The warmth came once again between them and Ithil looked back to him.  
>"I'm sorry. I had to find it before he did. I had to!" she reached up and held his face in her hands, twisting her torso to do so. "You're a good man," she whispered before her eyes fluttered and she fell back to sleep.<p>

The door crashed open and suddenly three humans, three elves, a wizard and a dwarf came through the door.  
>"How is she?" Orma asked, concern sketched on her face. Thranduil frowned at the intruding guests.<br>"We heard her voice," the human names Vicor said.  
>"She awoke for a moment. She did not complete her trial. She spoke something about not having enough memories. The stone fell from her hands and then she fell back asleep." He did not need to mention the moment that had transpired between them.<br>"How did she escape the trial without completing it?" Lady Galadriel asked from behind the group.  
>"I did not find that out." Galadriel looked at Thranduil, seemingly looking through him. Other than Ithil. Lady Galadriel was the only woman to truly unnerve him. Though the two were for completely different reasons.<br>"When she awakes, we will have to question her thoroughly about the vision she had and the Erebor," Gandalf said. Elrond nodded and they left the room, leaving only Vicor.  
>"Can I help you?" Thranduil practically hissed, just wanting to be left alone to his thoughts, and to Ithil.<br>"I was just..." he looked at Ithil for a moment before shaking his head. "Nothing. I just hope she's okay."  
>"You are the one who saved her, yes?" Thranduil asked, stepping closer the the human.<br>"Yes. Twice," he chuckled.  
>"Then you have my thanks. I will make sure she is fine, Vicor Bard." Thranduil gave a short smile before turning back to the bed. Vicor watched the two for a moment before taking his leave.<p>

A/N: Do iiiiiit...review. You know you want to... Thranduil will give you sexy kisses if you do. *Shouts from behind* "NO, I won't!" *Shoves away* yes, he will. because I am almighty writer!


	9. Interrogation

**Another Darkness:**

**Chapter 8: Interrogation**

**A/N: Why, hello there! Just wanted to say a quick thank you to those who reviewed, it seriously made my day/s. :3 Here's the next chapter and it's dedicated to you guys and those who fav'ed and followed 3 **

When Ithil awoke, she was alone in her room at Mirkwood. Her memories were incredibly limited as to what happened after she touched the stone. Other than the trial itself, everything was a blur. She spotted the stone on her bedside table. She could feel it humming softly, but she felt no pull to it, nothing making her grasp it. Why on earth did that man want this? What was the point of it? What exactly is a life stone?

Ithil got up and refreshed her self, something that was much needed after being in bed for who knows how long. Once she was bathed and dressed once more in a pale blue and silver elven dress she made her way out of her room.  
>"My Lady," she heard someone call. She looked towards the source to find a strawberry blonde elf in golden guard armour. The closer he drew the more she could see his forrest green eyes. She frowned at the term 'lady'.<p>

"Yes?"  
>"The king asked me to bring you to him if you should awake," the elf was looking at her intensely, making her uncomfortable.<br>"Well, then. Let's go," Ithil replied curtly. The two walked in silence to a meeting chamber. When they arrived and Ithil entered the room, she almost had a heart attack. It seems as if everyone she knew in the South were in one room, and some she didn't know.  
>"Ahh, hello everyone," she greeted trying to get her heart back to normal level. There was a long ornate wooden table, at the head in a regal chair was Thranduil, watching her like a hawk with his icy gaze. To his left was a brunet, he seemed somewhat less ethereal than the woodland king. On Thranduil's right was a beautiful she-elf with pale features who was looking at her softly, but with keen interest. Next to her was Gandalf. The rest: Vicor, Orma, Voron and Jorund filled the rest of the table other than the very last chair, opposite the long table to Thranduil.<br>"Please, take a seat Ithil Lysa," The elven woman spoke. Obligingly, Ithil sat in the remaining chair and looked uncomfortably at the rest of the people at the table.

"So, you are the woman from the North I've heard so much," said the brunet.  
>"Yes, I am Ithil Lysa. Now, who are you and the blonde elf?"<br>"I am Elrond, Elven Lord of Rivendell."  
>"And I am Lady Galadriel, the lady of light." Ithil nodded nervously. Ah, yes, the three elven lords in one room.<br>"I see..."

"We need to ask you about what happened to you," Gandalf began. Ithil looked down at her lap. She knew she was not safe yet, now that she had the stone, that man would be after her all the more.  
>"I cannot tell you..." she all but mumbled. She felt something pushing at her mind, not aggressively, but curiously. Her eyes flicked to the Lady Galadriel. Eyes narrowing at the source.<br>"Then how about we explain some things to you, that you may not know, and we go from there?" Gandalf asked. Ithil nodded.  
>"Do you know what you are?" Elrond asked her. Her eyes flicked to him, and she shook her head, her long black hair shifting around her frame.<p>

"You are, we believe, an ancient race that many believe never existed, and the few who knew of their existence are sitting in this room," Elrond told her. Ithil's eyes flicked to Thranduil. How long had he known?  
>"What is this?" she asked.<br>"Ithrandur. They are a kind of companion race to the elves, slightly older even."  
>"An Ithrandur? Why are there not more of us?" she asked, logically. Most people in the room turned to look at the dwarf almost accusingly, yet expecting him to answer.<br>"The Ithrandur exist to be paired with the elves. And when elves are bonded to an Ithrandur, it's the only time they really have a weakness. I'm sorry to say, but the easiest way to kill an elf, especially the old ones, is when you kill the Ithrandur. There are simply more elves than Ithrandur, and so they died quickly."  
>"The elves were baffled by this phenomenon. The Ithrandur are powerful, yet, slowly, they began to disappear until they became legend."<br>"How did they get killed?"  
>"We believe it was because they were rather lazy, they generally relied on their aesthetic and immortality, which may have left them weaker than yourself, yet the method we do not know," Elrond replied. Ithil nodded, more to herself than anything. Immortal? Is that why she couldn't remember her past? Was it something to do with years being locked out, or was she still young?<br>"So...the elves..." Ithil was unsure how to ask this question, her eyes flickered to Thranduil who had not spoken much at all.  
>"Pretty much, you're like drugs to them," Vicor answered with no tact. Ithil looked to the human from Lake Town. With a start she realized he must have saved her from falling.<p>

"Oh. Is...is it safe for me to be here?" Ithil asked, never before had she been so unsure about herself.  
>"We believe so. The elves won't harm you, they'll just take a liking to you," Galadriel told her with a small smile.<br>"But we must urge you to take caution. Without the proper training, your powers can also harm the elves," Gandalf warned. Ithil sat up straighter. This is more what she wanted to know. Her Wild Magic that she couldn't control. That was really what this was all about. Sure, she had found out the name of her race, but the true knowledge will be in the mystery that is her magic.  
>"What do you mean," She asked.<br>"Without taking the proper precautions, you can out elves into a deep sleep, or take their energy away from them, leaving them weak. It is even possible for you to drain an elf completely of their life force," Thranduil spoke finally, remembering waking from a week long sleep more tired than he has ever been in his incredibly long life.

Thranduil watched as Ithil's eyes flung to him. The force behind those eyes were powerful, but she seemed more concerned than ever.  
>"I..." she began, unable to word her thoughts. Thranduil thought she looked more beautiful than ever, but he knew it was because of her powers were growing stronger around the elves. He knew he would have to watch himself around her. Avoid showing her kindness as he did that night he found her sleep walking. Under no circumstances could he allow a kiss or anything beyond that. She was so untrained and the thought that this girl could kill him accidentally made him sick.<p>

He paused in his thoughts. Why was he thinking so intently on the prospect of kissing her. She gave him one, chaste kiss for helping her. She was alluring, but really? Nothing truly transpired between them other than in that small moment where she commanded him to sleep. Bringing his thoughts back to the woman in question, he saw that she was no longer looking at him, but rather, she was inspecting the desk adamantly.

"We can help train you in you magic. We know you have learned to wield some of it as a weapon, but an Ithrandur's magic does not end there. If it is left for too much longer out of control, it could be a danger to yourself, the elves and even all other dwellers of middle earth," Galadriel spoke as she stood from her seat and slowly made her way to the black haired woman.  
>"I...I can't stay," Ithil spoke in a quiet voice. Galadriel's soft hand touched the blue and silver fabric of her dress as she lowered herself to be eye level with the sunset eyes.<p>

"We know you are frightened. We know something dark is after you, but you are in the safest place you can be." Ithil looked to the she-elf who was so close to her. As the lady of light looked onto her, she seemed to freeze. A moment stood still between them. The room was dead silent as they looked upon the two women in shock. Unsure what to expect. Suddenly, another pair of hands found Ithil's shoulders. The presence of Lord Elrond at her back was unmistakable. Ithil was unsure what was happening. Is this part of the magic she had? Yet, she seemed unable to move, unable to breath. The feeling of both the Elves so close was filling her with vibrant energy, she knew she should stop whatever was happening but she didn't know how.  
>"Yes, we will take care of you, however, I must insist that you come back with me to Rivendell. It is farthest from the dark realms around here and it is difficult to get to. I believe it would be the safest there," Elrond said, slowly massaging her shoulders. What. Was. Going. on?<br>"We will make you feel safe," Galadriel leant forward and Ithil panicked. What on middle earth was going on? Suddenly, she was yanked side-ways and into someone else's arms. The feeling of power slipped away and she just felt warm. The human build and the dark clothes told her it was Vicor.  
>"Okay, Elves. I understand she's a charmer, but really, you are the oldest and most powerful elves in this realm. Can you get a grip before you frighten the girl to death," Vicor asked with a lazy smile. The two elves that had been advancing on Ithil before looked shocked, as if they had just woken up from a trance. Apologies were said and they sat back down. The room was silent once again. Ithil was just glad to had friendly arms around her.<p>

"There you go, girlie. Try not to be left alone with too many elves," Vicor smiled, releasing her from his embrace.  
>"This," Gandalf began, "Could be a big problem until we get her powers in check. However, I believe the presents of Vicor Bard may help her. And her other companions. The humans and the Dwarf must stay, I believe, until her training is complete." Ithil looked to the others with a smile. What an odd group, she thought to herself.<br>"So why didn't the other elf join in with feeling up poor Ithil here?" Voron asked after a moment of contemplative silence. Eyes turned to the blonde elven king. His eyes were icy cool and calculating.  
>"That is an excellent question, Voron Bane," Gandalf murmured, with a questioning glance towards the elf in question.<br>"I have already been around Ithil longer than everyone other than Gandalf and the two humans. I am used to her presence," Thranduil replied coolly.  
>"I see," Gandalf nodded, eyes narrowed in thought.<br>"Then, I am afraid, this is the best place for you, dear," he said to Ithil.  
>"Can't I go somewhere else to train?"<br>"The only way we can truly get you to control your powers is if you are around elves."  
>"I see." Ithil took a deep breath and smiled. "I agree then."<p>

"Now, can you tell us about what happened in your trial?" Galadriel asked softly.  
>"Not really, not much happened," she flinched at the memory of the first task, "I don't have a significant portion of my memories, so the trial could not be competed. I am to complete it if I gain my memories back," Ithil sighed. She wasn't even sure she wanted to do that at all. What was so important about this rock anyway?<br>"Well, we shall come to that when it happens. For now, Galadriel and I shall return to our homes and start strategizing for whatever darkness is coming," Elrond said, standing up.  
>"I have a feeling that this force does not want you until you are ripe, Ithil. But we must progress. We can only hope we prepare you more than this person expects. Let us hope that he does not know of your reputation in the North, and your fighting ability uncommon to the Ithrandur," Galadriel warned.<br>"We should commence your training tomorrow, Ithil," Thranduil said, before leaving. The scratch marks in the arms of his chair left unnoticed.


	10. Close Training

**Another Darkness**

**Chapter 9: Close Training**

Ithil awoke the next morning with a heavy feeling on her chest. She would now have to somehow train her wilder magic. But how? She did not even know it's use.

She changed into a purple and gold dress made out of the finest silk and braided her hair. Looking in the mirror, she could see that she fit the part of an elf, despite being much shorter and curvier. She missed her weapons and her pants. She missed the wild freedom of the North. She was not meant to play the role of a lady. She was a fighter with a hell of a reputation and yet she had been acting unlike herself ever since she got here. Maybe this elven refinement was taming her?

With a heavy sigh, she turned away from her reflection and left her chambers. She had been given orders to go to the courtyard when she awoke. They already knew her sleeping schedule from the weeks she had stayed here previously. Ithil walked through the halls silently, watching, now understanding, as elves turned their heads as she past.

Once she stepped outside, she felt a rush of calm. She was so unused to being confined indoors. The courtyard was also the most beautiful place in Mirkwood. It was filled with luscious green plants, a pond, flowers of every colour. Vines clung to the walls around her, blue skies gleamed down from above. Grass, moss and mint covered the cobblestone floor.  
>"Good Morning, Ithil," Thranduil spoke suddenly, as he stepped out from behind a pillar. He was as glorious and regal as ever.<br>"Good Morning," Ithil replied softly, unsure how this day would progress.  
>"I am sure you're wondering how we are going to train this magic of yours, I have done some studying of the Ithrandur once I had a clue as to what you were."<br>"Why did you not tell me as soon as you knew?" Ithil asked with a frown. Thranduil looked at her incredulously.  
>"I had to be sure. Can't have you thinking you're more special than you actually are," he replied coldly. Ithil crossed her arms under her breasts, to which Thranduil simply raised his eyebrow.<br>"At any rate, we should begin, follow me." He turned away and began walking. Ithil pulled up her skirts and ran after him. When she caught up, she fell into step with him. Thranduil looked down at her from the corner of his eyes. They began to enter the great woods.  
>"Where are we going, elf?" Ithil sulked. She didn't like this situation one bit.<br>"Be patient," he chided. Ithil sighed, becoming bored. She lagged back a bit and watched Thranduil suspiciously from behind. It was only really then that she noticed he wasn't really wearing the robes he usually does. Instead he was wearing pale riding trousers and a mint green loose shirt. Yet, he still looked like a king. A king with a nice rear.

A furious blush ran up her body and into her cheeks. She quickly looked away and sped back up.  
>"Do try not to lag behind, Ithil. We are in Mirkwood and there are an all manner of things that could kill you or take you," he huffed.<p>

Eventually they came to a clearing in the forest that had a small cottage in the middle of it.  
>"Well, Thranduil...why is it we are coming to train in the middle of nowhere?"<br>"Oh, please, you lived in the middle of nowhere for who knows how long, this is still in my realm. We are are here because the type of magic you poses is not the kind to be messed with in a kingdom of elves. I'd prefer to take you elsewhere."  
>"The more I find out about this magic the less I think you were right about people being safe." The two went inside the cottage to find it was barren with only a few chairs, and a large protective circle of runes on the floor in old elvish.<br>"Safe, safe, safe..." Ithil mumbled under her breath. Thranduil directed her to stand in the circle and brought over two chairs. Placing them facing one another.  
>"Sit." She did.<p>

"You're magic is wild and dangerous. We can't have it leaking all over my forest. In order to access this magic, we have to find out what will trigger it."  
>"What if you trigger my aggressive magic. I could hurt you," Ithil warmed smugly. Thranduil rolled his eyes at her.<br>"This is hardly the work of a king, but anyone else would probably try latching onto you," he said, ignoring her quip.  
>"Why not get a human or someone to do it?"<br>"Like Vicor Bard? What do any of them know about the Ithrandur? I was there when they walked the lands in mass. Besides, that kind of magic is used predominantly on elves. It can be used for other things, and often is. But the best way to evoke it is through an elf."  
>"You think highly of yourself."<br>"I have a lot to think highly of..." he replied smugly. Ithil rolled her eyes, no one could make her feel more like a spiteful adolescent than Thranduil.  
>"In order to access your other magic, we'll need to provoke the offensive magic," he explained, taking the seat across from her.<p>

Ithil was suddenly very aware of the King's presence and how close he was.  
>"Ithil," he began softly, his brilliant ice blue eyes looking directly into her strange ones,"I need you to use your magic..." Ithil paused, she didn't feel threatened, and he was being so soft...<p>

Ithil took a deep breath and summoned the magic from inside her, the ring of runes began to glow an orange light. There soon formed a glowing ball of orange magic in her palm, it crackled and sparked aggressively. Ithil watched the ball with fascination, she was so used to her magic, she never really stopped to just look at it in it's raw form.  
>"You feel the magic, how does it feel?" Thranduil's voice asked softly. Pink flares began shifting through the magic.<br>"It feels...strong, like pure power. It's warm in my hand, weightless, familiar..." Ithil couldn't form proper sentences. She was so used to using her magic quickly, getting the blow in when they expected nothing.  
>"Good," suddenly, his hands brushed Ithil's arms, more pink flares. "Now, I want you to focus on that strange magic, just under the surface, that wild, unpredictable magic..."<p>

Ithil turned her attention inward, she could always feel it, the Wild Magic. The runes around them began to glow pink, the offensive ball of magic seemed to disperse, being replaced by pink mist in the palm of her hand, so soft and translucent, it seemed to pulse with her own heartbeat. She had never before seen this magic.  
>"Oh, it's beautiful."<br>"It doesn't usually manifest so physically. However, all your life you've trained your magic to form physically, so now that Ithrandur magic is appearing that way." Thranduil's voice was soft, and distant. He was staring into the magic with wide eyes.  
>"Now, we're going to try something I'd rather wish I didn't have to. Move the magic into me," Thranduil leant backwards, only then did Ithil notice that Thranduil had strapped himself to the chair, other than one hand. Ithil, hesitantly, pressed the magic to his hand. It seeped into him, spreading up his arm and through his body. Thranduil's eyes became rampant and animalistic. His breathing was labored and sweat began forming.<p>

As soon as Ithil pressed the magic to Thranduil he felt a surge of sexual desire. It was intoxicating. It consumed him.  
>"Thranduil, calm down!" Ithil ordered in a panicked voice. Thranduil felt himself calm instantly.<br>"G-good. Your...magic...is that of...control. Over others," Thranduil strangled out between ragged breaths,  
>"Is it that for every Ithrandur?" she asked.<br>"Yes, that is...the most basic forms of their magic." Without thinking much, Ithil grabbed Thranduil's free hand and began to take the magic back.

And then, without thinking, Thranduil yanked Ithil from out of her own chair and into his lap. Ithil landed on him, confused by what had happened. She looked at the elven kings, who had a darkness in his gaze, like hunger.  
>"Thranduil...I-I need to get the magic out."<br>"Then do it, I'm not stopping you..." He said in a husky voice. Ithil held his hand, trying to reach out to all the magic inside him and bring it back. She felt uncomfortable on Thranduil's lap, but it excited her at the same time. Ithil yelped when his hot lips pressed to her neck.  
>"Thranduil!" She fell backwards off the chair they were sharing and onto her back, her head hitting her previous chair on the way down. With her, she took the last remnants of her magic. The spell broke.<p>

"Ithil?" he asked in concern as he saw her lying on the ground, clutching her head.  
>"Ow..." she moaned. Thranduil unstrapped himself from the chair and knelt next to her.<br>"Are you okay?"  
>"Why did you do that?" she sulked, checking her hand for any blood. She was relieved to find none.<p>

The ring around them was no longer glowing.  
>"To be fair, it was your magic..." Thranduil countered, standing. He offered a hand to her, which she begrudgingly took.<br>"I don't know if I want this magic. What good will it do me controlling elves? My offensive magic is far more important!"  
>"You not being able to control your magic led me to sleep for a week, whilst you went gallivanting across the countryside!" Thranduil growled. Ithil looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "if you want to use more aspects of your magic, then you've got to start at basic level. To practice in the mean time, I want you to try subtly controlling some of my elves. It doesn't have to be sexual." Thranduil gave her a pointed look.<br>"I thought that was all there was?" Ithil asked, folding her arms under her breasts.  
>"Only if you don't control it," Thranduil seemed to leave a thousand words unsaid.<p>

"Fine, I don't feel comfortable with it, but fine... when are we meeting again to do...this?"  
>"We'll meet every three days in this cabin at midday. I still have king's duties to attend to."<br>"Don't let me get in your way, Your Highness," Ithil quipped sarcastically. Thranduil gripped her chin in his hand. His strong fingers clutching at her. It hurt, but not enough to complain.  
>"Don't you forget that I am the King," He warned. Ithil felt anger boil up, mixed with excitement that was totally inappropriate for her situation. Why did she like being around him so much?<br>"How can I? You're so pompous it's hard to forget," Ithil smirked at him. Thranduil was unsure what to do. So he released her from his grip, shoving her away.  
>"I've told you what to do in the mean time. Try not to completely seduce my kin," with that, the elven king left her in the cabin in the woods without another word. Ithil looked around her, lost. What on Middle-Earth just happened? She had never felt so...so...attracted to anyone before...Is that what this was?<p>

With a humph, Ithil left the cabin, slamming the door behind her.


	11. Scars

**Another Darkness:**

**Chapter 10: Scars**

Weeks past like this, Ithil would train with Thranduil in using her other magic every third day. Then she would practice on unsuspecting elves, making them do menial tasks. In her free time she would spend time with her human friends and the Dwarf with the surprising wit.

Ithil was already on her way to the cabin for the day. She had decided in the last few weeks to forego the expensive elf silk gowns for her usual leather armour, due to the sheer amount of falling, passing out and trekking through the forest. Unfortunately, this magic had her worn out most of the time, if she spent too much, she would collapse for a few hours. Sometimes, Thranduil will evoke the wrong response, and her offensive magic will come out, Thranduil only just managing to evade or block the magic most of the time, but occasionally, he got hit. So, both of them settled on simpler clothes.

Nothing transpired like it did that first day. Thranduil had learned not to take the magic onto himself, and Ithil had learned to keep him out of the circle. His presence would amplify her abilities, but the price is that he would also become tired.

She came across the cabin to find Thranduil was already there, leaning against the wall of the cabin with an apple in hand. It had never truly sunk in how in tune the elves were with nature. Thranduil had never looked more at peace than when he was simply taking in the scenery, surrounded by his forest. He looked almost. Normal. He bit into the apple and the juice ran down his chin. He wiped it absent minded, as he did, his eyes caught Ithil's as she drew closer.  
>"Finally here, I see?"<br>"Well, if you didn't, I would be concerned," Ithil retorted with a smirk. Thranduil was silent for reply.  
>"We should start," Ithil urged, going past his lean frame and into the cabin. Thranduil took another bite of his apple and threw it into the forest for another animal to finish. Ithil turned to the Elven king as he entered.<br>"So, what are we doing this session?" Thranduil sighed.  
>"Same as before," he told her, he moved across the room and leant on the wall. Something about the way he was acting made her think he was off somewhere else in his mind. She moved to the centre of the ring and sat on the ground, legs folded and arms relaxed. Her mind drew inwards and her body became obsolete. She was in the deepest part of her mind. She supposed it was easier than most. Given that she didn't have most of her memories. She gripped the magic within her and gently ushered in out.<p>

Thranduil watched her take up her position on the ground. She withdrew into herself eerily fast. It made him wonder how long she had been alive. Age was something he was usually very good at guessing, yet, with her...she had the presence of a very old being, yet her mannerisms and wholeness with herself seemed that of a child at times. Yet, there were these times, where she seemed as old as time. Ithil began to glow as she usually did, each time she began glowing brighter, her colours began seeping through the usually white glow. Shades of orange and pink shifted through the light.

Suddenly, the routinely light display seemed to change. It was flaring red and black. Thranduil pushed off the wall and stepped closer. Ithil seemed to be under stress, her heartbeat was speeding and her skin was beginning to sheen with sweat. Her breath was faltered and erratic. Like she was having a nightmare.

"Ithil!" Thranduil called to her from the edge of the ring. She seemed unable to hear him. Throwing caution to the wind, Thranduil rushed into the circle, ignoring the magic that flooded him like a tidal wave. He dragged Ithil out of the ring and lent her against a dusty wall, he knelt beside her with worry on his face. Ithil's eyes flew open in panic, and the Ithrandur let out a scream that shook the elven king to the core. Her eyes were whipping around wildly, looking for danger. One of her hands gripped her treasured knife.  
>"Ithil," Thranduil soothed. Her eyes set onto his ice blue ones and she let out a sigh of relief.<p>

Ithil looked at Thranduil and inexplicably felt calmer. She thought that she had once again put that experience with the dark elves behind her, but it was there, in the deepest part of her mind, hidden in the darkness amongst her fears. And it had taken the opportunity to rise again. Ithil focused on Thranduil's hand upon hers, easing the knife hand and taking it into his.  
>"What happened? That was the first time I've ever seen you react this way to meditation?"<br>"I had a...bad memory...come forth in my mind," she struggled to let out. Thranduil soothed her with his presence. Yet, it wasn't the typical feeling of her magic. It was pure comfort. The natural kind.  
>"This memory, what is it?" Thranduil asked softly. Ithil pushed his hand away and stood, stepping away from him so he would not see the tears in her eyes.<br>"I just...I had a bad experience in the woods to the south of Ensam, the city I lived in before I came to middle earth. That's all." Thranduil stepped up behind her.  
>"Ithil, talk to me. If we don't attend to this, then it may hinder your training." His voice sounded so soft, so unlike what he was usually like.<br>"I-I can't..." She stuttered. Thranduil's strong arms wrapped around her from behind, encasing her in a warm sunk back into his chest. His white blonde hair cascaded onto her pitch black hair in strange contrast.  
>"I...I had a run in with some Dark Elves...well, they're just another type of elf, aren't they? Except they're just...more violent." It didn't take Thranduil long to catch on and his embrace became tighter.<br>"You're safe with me," he whispered. He knew he was acting strangely. He had not been this affectionate with anyone since his wife. He release Ithil and turned her round to face him.  
>"Can I show you something?" Ithil wiped her tears away and nodded.<br>"You have shown me your scars, now, I'll show you mine..." he took in a deep breath and his face etched with pain. His face seemed to fade away on one side, taking away his glamour to show vicious burns on the left side on his face, trailing down beyond his clothing line. Ithil gasped and brought her hand up to gently touched the rough skin.  
>"Dragon fire," Thranduil informed her.<br>"How did it happen?" She asked. Thranduil sighed.  
>"Smaug. It was the same breath of fire that took my wife," he trailed off on a whisper. Ithil took her hand away.<br>"I...I didn't realize." She turned her face away. On the subject of Dragons, she was rather biased. Occasionally she would travel North of Ensam, into the furthest mountains, there she found an incredibly old Dragon name Ayaron who had taken a liking to her "shininess". They had become...friends, of sorts. Compared to Ayaron, Smaug was a Child is temper and size.

The two stood awkwardly, sharing their most darkest secrets when truly, they did not know one another. Ithil looked back up at Thranduil and did not see a king, she saw a man who had his love taken from him.  
>"Thank you, Thranduil." Ithil stepped forward and wound her arms around his neck, reaching as high as she could on her tippy-toes. The shock of the touch made Thranduil flinch at first, but soon, he settled his hands on the small woman's waist. What they felt between them at this point was not sexual desire, nor was it romantic. It was a deeper understanding of one another. It was... friendship, like Thranduil had not experienced in millennia. It was a kind of comfort that two beings got when their souls connected past the material veil. The two pulled away from each other and both realized the dynamic in their relationship had changed. It was more than either ever expected.<br>"Why is it, whenever I'm at my weakest, you're always there?" Ithil laughed softly.  
>"Maybe because you feel safe enough to?" Thranduil replied. The tall elf leant in and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead and then moved to the door. His masks and armour seemed to flood back to him.<br>"We will meet again in three days." He left the cabin. Ithil wondered whether what they just shared would be restricted to the cabin. Would he let his walls down when they were alone. Ithil could understand his need to keep them as he ran his kingdom. Still, she had to wonder.

Ithil made her way back to her chambers. She felt lighter than she had in months. She passed Vicor on the way to her rooms, flirting with a pretty elven girl. As she passed, Vicor smiled pleasantly at her and continued trying to chat up the Elith. They had become something like a brother and sister in their time at Mirkwood. Whenever being around elves became to much she would seek refuge with him and they would sit in the courtyard just telling jokes, or she would find Orma and spar with her. Voron she would often find looking suspicious around the kitchens, she supposed he was sneaking some elvish wine. Jorund she found in the library, they would never really talk, something about dwarves made her uneasy, especially knowing what they did to the Ithrandur, but still, she found herself in his company occasionally and they would just read in the library. Ithil had never though she would have so many friends. After all, only the dragon Ayaron had been her companion for so long. It's a hard thing to make friends in the North. Particularly in Ensam.

Either way, each of her newfound companions had a place in her heart, and now, so did Thranduil.

Dinner came, and so Ithil found herself sitting at the King's table as she usually did, as a King's guest. Thranduil came in, as usual and everyone stood in respect. Their eyes locked and for a moment, neither was sure how to react after what had happened earlier that day. After a moment, Ithil broke the tension, offering a small, soft smile. Along with it came a soft blush at her cheeks. Thranduil gave the softest smile back, and it truly was meant only for her. If she had not been looking for it, it would have remained unseen.

They sat across from one another and ate their meals, exchanging pleasantries with the others at the table, but their eyes would keep locking, like they shared some great secret that only the two of them knew. And in a way, that's what it was.  
>"Can I have a word with you after dinner?" Thranduil asked nonchalantly.<br>"Of course," Ithil replied.

After the feast, Ithil followed Thranduil as he left the hall. Once the pair had reached a little further into King's Halls. The lean elf turned back to look at Ithil.  
>"I'm afraid there is a spy amongst us, Ithil," he told her bluntly. Ithil frowned at him.<br>"A spy? Reporting what, to whom?"  
>"I am unsure, but I have a feeling it is about your progress."<br>"What makes you think this?" Ithil ran her fingers nervously through her hair.  
>"Elves have gifts of foresight, on occasion. To make sure, I want you to use your powers to extract information from my elves as to who it could be."<br>"I-I suppose. Yes, I will," Ithil felt her heart race as she remembered her vision of that dark being. _You're the one I need. _What did he need her for? Thranduil softly touched her shoulder.  
>"You will do fine, Ithil. The sooner we find the spy, the more we can repair." With that, he lightly kissed her forehead and strolled away.<p> 


End file.
